Dudley the Wizard Book the First
by retrogreen16
Summary: Dudley and Harry both at Hogwarts! is it all just a bad dream or is it real? FIND OUT BY READING!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Zoo

"Dudley! Wake up my little Dudleykins! Wake up Sweetums! It's time to get ready to go to the zoo!" Harry could hear Aunt Petunia trying to wake Dudley up for the past half hour.

Sleepily Harry rolled over in his cot in the cupboard under the stairs and shut his eyes. He was just about to fall asleep when a loud rap came on his door.

"Get up boy! Get some nice clothes on and get in the kitchen," snarled Uncle Vernon in an angrier voice than usual.

Harry was just pulling on his socks when he heard his Uncle try to persuade a screaming Dudley that Harry would have to come along with him and Pierce to the zoo.

Harry's heart leapt! Never had he been aloud to go anywhere nice on Dudley's birthday! He wondered what could be the reason. Normally he went to Mrs. Figg's house across the street with her smelly old cats on Dudley's birthdays.

Harry walked over to the kitchen table and put some bacon on his plate. Dudley had caught his eye and gave Harry a scowl.

"Why does _he_ have to come along with us?" Dudley asked as he piled half the plate of eggs on his own plate.

"Well honey, it seems Mrs. Figg has broken…" Aunt Petunia was trying to explain but Uncle Vernon interrupted her.

"Yes. Yes. She broke her leg, _again_! Seems she tripped over a cat. We did try your Auntie Marge, but she hates Harry. So there's no one else we can try. I'm sorry Dudley. We did try."

Dudley burst into tears. Harry started laughing, but stopped when Uncle Vernon shot a deadly glare in his direction. Just then the door bell rang.

At once Dudley stopped crying and rushed to open the door. Dudley opened the door and let Pierce come in. Harry quickly went to his cupboard incase they came after him.

In minutes time Harry found himself in the back of the car on the way to the zoo. Harry was so excited. Never had he been allowed to go anywhere fun. He couldn't believe it even as they pulled up into the zoo parking lot.

At the zoo Dudley and Pierce got a double chocolate chip chocolate cone while Harry, before Aunt Petunia could hurry them away, had been asked what he wanted by the lady selling ice cream so she bought him a cheap lemon pop. He'd never had a treat in his life so even that was a great deal.

Harry was having a wonderful day until a rather plump lady with a handbag the size of a horse bumped into Dudley. Dudley, being as abnormally large as he was, was only scooted sideways slightly, but enough to knock a scoop of ice cream off his cone.

Immediately he began to cry. Pierce looked at Dudley and then knocked off his ice cream and said that Harry did it.

Aunt Petunia was furious. She went over to Harry and scolded him. "But I didn't do anything!" Harry tried to protest, but that didn't stop Aunt Petunia.

Just then Uncle Vernon screamed and grabbed Dudley's ice cream cone from him. He threw it quickly into the trash. "Um Dudley, Pierce, how about some new ice cream and then we'll all go to the Reptile House.

At the Reptile House Pierce and Dudley found the biggest snake and were trying to get it to do something. It was lying still staring and Dudley with a lazy expression on its face. After many attempts by both Dudley and Pierce to get the boa to move they left and found another large snake.

Harry went over to the boa and said, "You must get stupid people like that a lot." The boa nodded. Harry gasped! "Can you understand me?" Again the boa nodded.

Out of nowhere Pierce yelled at Dudley, "Hey! Look at the snake! It's talking to Harry!"

Dudley ran up to the glass and pushed Harry away. Just then the glass disappeared and Dudley found himself face-to-face with the snake. The boa slithered out of his cage, waved goodbye to Harry, and left the through the doorway.

Harry found himself in the car on the way back to the Dursley's faster than he could say "pumpernickel pie".

When they dropped off Pierce and got back to the house Uncle Vernon locked Harry in his cupboard. He had tried to explain that there was no possible way that he could have made the glass disappear, but his Uncle did not listen.

* * *

hey i hope you liked it so far! i won't update for a little bit, i'm still writing the second chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. The letters

Chapter 2 the Letters

i don't own harry potter and i did not come up with all the stuff in this chapter

* * *

The next day Harry overheard Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon talking in the living room in hushed voices.

"Are you sure? Could it be true?" Aunt Petunia whispered. Her voice sounded worried.

"I hope not. But I saw it with my eyes. The ice cream fell and then appeared right back on Dudley's cone. I just hope nobody noticed."

"I just never knew this might happen one day. Oh Vernon, I just thought Lily was an oddball in the family. Now what do we do if Dudley's one of _them_."

"Well maybe it was something else we never know," Uncle Vernon said trying to calm Petunia down.

"I just don't know," she answered even more nervously.

Vernon could tell she was quit worried and nothing he could do would calm her. He wanted to tell her that they could force it out of him. "Well he hasn't gotten his letter yet though. That's good," reassured Vernon.

"Yes I suppose," Petunia said and hugged Vernon's scruffy neck, "I need to start dinner." With that she left and found Harry at the doorway.

"What did you hear?" she immediately asked Harry.

"Nothing I was just going to watch the news," replied Harry quickly. Aunt Petunia eyed him suspiciously, but let him pass.

Harry sat down on an old wooden rocking chair and pretended to be watching the news for ten minutes and was soon called for dinner.

The next day as Harry was sifting threw the mail he noticed two letters addressed to both Dudley and him in emerald ink. Oddly, they had no stamps on them. He separated the letters from the rest of the mail.

"Hey Fatso!" he cried to Dudley, "You got a letter in the mail!"

Dudley came waddling down the stairs looking as if he were about to smash Harry into the wall. His eyes however crept from Harry's eyes to his hand. He reached out and grabbed both envelopes from him before Harry could say that one was his.

Dudley ripped open Harry's first.

"_Dear Mr. H. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of_…" he started to read out loud but could not finish the sentence. Giving Harry an astonished look he tore open the second one and Glanced down the page. It said the same exact thing on his only the name was different.

Harry grabbed his own letter out of Dudley's hand and read. For a total of five minutes both Dudley and Harry stood staring at their letters in their hands with wide mouths.

By this time Aunt Petunia came out of the kitchen and was about to call them for breakfast when she saw them staring at the letters. "Give me those now," she said as she grabbed both letters from their hands, looked down, and gave a small squeal. "Vernon! Get down here now!"

There was a loud noise that sounded as though Uncle Vernon had just rolled of the bed. One minute later he came down the stairs in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"What the bloody blazes is going on -," Uncle Vernon started to say but stopped as he saw the two identical envelops in Petunia's hand with the Hogwarts Coats of Arms.

"Did they read them?" asked Uncle Vernon in a strange voice.

Petunia nodded then said quickly to Harry and Dudley, "Do you know what these are?"

Harry was still in shock. Him a wizard! Dudley however looked quite happy at the idea of him making rabbits coming out of hats.

Harry and Dudley looked at Petunia and Vernon as if waiting for them to tell them it was all a joke, but they never did.

"Harry Dudley, wait right here," Uncle Vernon roared and he stormed into the kitchen with Aunt Petunia following.

Dudley and Harry scrambled to the door and fought over who got to listen at the key hole. As soon as they started talking they quickly hushed down and listened.

"What do we do Vernon? They already have read their letters and know that somewhere out there is a place called Hogwarts that teaches witches and wizards magic. We can't just make them forget they ever heard it now that they've got letters telling them about it!"

"I know I thought we ridded them of it when they were younger! I don't want my Dudley going to some crackpot school. As for Harry I don't care if he jumps off a building!" Vernon looked murderous as he spoke, spit flying from his mouth.

"Don't be silly Vernon. You know what we agreed on when we took Harry in."

"We agreed that we would knock this crap out of him!"

"No. We agreed to do what was best for him like Dumbledore said, even if he's a dirty good for nothing piece of crap. The point is Dudley got one too. I can't stand to see my Dudders so sad."

"I guess we could let Dudley go, but I'm not paying for Harry and I don't like the sound of this place."

"Lily did have quite the money in her crazy world. We could use that for Harry."

"Okay, but I still don't want Dudley learning how to levitate objects," said Uncle Vernon reluctantly, "but if it will be good for Dudley."

"Okay so we'll take them shopping tomorrow for their school supplies."

* * *

hey hey hey more is a coming but school takes up soooo much time the 3rd chapter is started though so rejoice and be glad!


End file.
